Unexpected
by hylian-dragoness
Summary: What if Bella never came to Forks right away? What if Jacob saw the Cullens and imprinted on one of them right after turning into a wolf? Oh, it's bad enough imprinting on a vampire, but did it have to be a male AND a mind reader? SLASH Mpreg Edward/Jacob
1. Of Treaties and Imprints

Do not like slash? Then do not read, it's as simple as that!

This story is Jakeward. Or is it Edcob? Well, whatever it is, it's Edward/Jake.

**_PLEASE READ:_** Okay, so I was browsing through someone's favorites one day and saw a Ed/Jake fic. I clicked on it and it was really good! So I decided to give it a try :P Now, I have this posted on deviantART as well, but I think I'm going to make the two versions different. I was thinking of making this mpreg and that one non-mpreg. What do you guys think? Please tell me XD And this is right after (and I mean RIGHT after) Jacob...er...changed. I like short Jake with long hair, sue me XD

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS

* * *

xX uNeXpEcTeD Xx  
Jacob POV

I let out an irritated sigh as he walked over to Sam's house. They, as in, all of the La Push wolves and the elders, had invited the leeches to OUR reservation to discuss the treaty. I, thankfully (or unthankfully?) had just "discovered my roots," as Dad liked to call it and could therefore go to the stupid meeting. Yay. I was really curious to find out what we were going to change about the treaty, though. I mean, wouldn't we meet them on the boarder of the reservation? Bah. Whatever.

"Heeeeey, Jake!" Embry shouted, grinning. "Nice to see ya, kiddo!" He pulled me into a noogie, making my ponytail fall out.

"Embry," I whined, grabbing the rubber band off the floor. "Don't call me that! I'm only a few months younger than you!"

Embry grinned, looking down at me. He had his first phase around two months ago and was gigantic compared to me—a slightly scary 6'1". I was barely 5'5". Then again, my fever had only broken two days ago, and I had phased for the very first time last night. Still, after everyone else's fevers had broken, they had shot up at least three to six inches, even Leah! Gah, I only grew an inch! _Man, you'd think if I was supposed to be alpha, I would've grown more. Alphas are supposed to be intimidating,_ I thought, flopping down on a ragged sofa next to Quil.

He grinned happily at me. "When ya gonna chop off your hair, Jake?" he asked, tugging on my shiny black hair. It was easily past shoulder-length. I shrugged and tied it back up. Almost all of the Quileutes that phased had cropped hair now, except for me and Leah.

"'M not sure," I grumbled, tying it back up. "Sometime." Quil snorted and started talking to Embry, who had just sat down on the other side of me. I groaned a bit. Quil was almost as tall as Embry, and between them, I was squished. Quil laughed cheerfully and slung his left, muscular arm around my shoulders. I didn't really care—he had already imprinted on Emily's little niece, Claire, so I didn't have to worry about him putting the moves on me. I smiled at Emily when she out an enormous bowl of chips on the rickety coffee table in front of us, Embry and Quil immediately digging into it.

"Sam didn't have you leave?" I asked the beautiful girl. She snorted, grinning, stretching the scars on her face.

"Nah. I told him if he made me leave for just one stupid meeting, I wouldn't cook for you guys for the rest of the year," she told me, smug. I laughed and let out a low whistle.

"You have him whipped!" I laughed, and she laughed along too.

"Yep, but don't tell him that!" she smirked, and walked back into the kitchen. At that time, Leah and Seth came in through the front door. Seth grinned and took a seat by the couch, but Leah remained standing. I asked her why.

"We're going to meet outside," she retorted. "There's no need to get comfy. There's barely enough room in here for all of us, let alone those leeches and the elders." I rolled my eyes and turned to take a handful of chips, but I noticed they were gone. The two males on either side of me noticed my irritated expression and laughed.

"Sorry, Jakey-poo," Quil cooed, and he and Embry laughed.

"Assholes," I grumbled and got up. They both followed my lead and went outside, Leah and Seth following. Jared, Paul, and Sam, along with the elders were already outside. We walked off the porch and automatically stood next to Sam. I stood just to the right and behind of him, one, because I would've been the alpha if I hadn't forfeited to him, making me almost automatically beta, and two, because I couldn't see if I stood behind everyone else. The four village elders stood a little to the right to us.

"Any time now," Sam mumbled to us after waiting a few minutes. "Remember what I told you…" Oh yeah, Sam had told us about these weird abilities some of the bloodsuckers had. One could read minds, one could read feelings (whatever that meant), and another one could read the future or something.

"Hello," said a calm, welcoming voice. I immediately jumped, looking over at where the voice came from. A nice-looking man had spoken, and I recognized him as Dr. Carlisle Cullen. He…wasn't too bad, I guess. He fixed up a broken arm I got one time from falling out of a tree. Dad was reluctant to take me to him, but since there was no medical care on the reservation, he had to. I looked around at the other vampires. Bleh, they all smelled too sweet.

There were three girls and three boys, excluding Dr. Cullen. They were all beautiful, of course. The oldest-looking female had a sort of motherly air to her and had pretty caramel hair. Another, who looked just a few years older than me, was blonde and tall, like the super model kind of person. She looked a bit like…a snob. The last girl was really short, and I mean _really._ No more than five feet, I'd have to say. She looked kind of mischievous. I then looked to the guys.

The tallest one was huge, like Quil. Hell, maybe even more than Quil! He was pretty intimidating. The next one was tall and muscular, but lean, with honey-blonde hair. He looked almost as if he were in pain. I froze when I saw the last one. He was tall too, maybe a little taller than 6", but muscular and lean, like the rest of them. He had bronze, wind-tousled hair, with gold eyes (they all had gold eyes and it was rather unnerving). This weird feeling…emotion…thing just kind of swept through me when I saw him. It felt really weird, like when I saw my family or my friends, but deeper. My eyes widened when I realized what had happened.

Oh no.

Oh _hell_ no.

Oh _mother fucking hell_ no!

I didn't, did I? I looked at him again and I felt all weird. I just fucking imprinted on a vampire!

_Ohshitohshitohshitohshitohshit—_ The bronze-haired one looked at me, an eyebrow raised at all of my internal cussing. I felt myself go red in embarrassment. Oh, fuck, this must've been the one that could read minds! _Please, get out of my head!_ I thought desperately. He gave me a calculating look before barely inclining his head and looking at Sam, like the rest of his family was. Oh fuck, Sam was going to have a cow when I told him!

"Hello," Sam replied, slightly tensed. "Welcome to La Push. I hope you know why we invited you here."

Carlisle nodded. "To discuss the terms of the treaty, yes." He then looked curious. "What is it that your tribe wishes to change?" Sam glanced over at the chief, who nodded.

"Due to some…issues, me and the tribal elders now deem that it is fine any of your coven may come into our territory," Sam said tersely. All of us wolves gaped at Sam, some of us saying words of protest. _What?! We never discussed this!_ I silently fumed. He turned around and glared at us. "My word is law," he growled, and all of us instantly shut up. None of us would argue with the alpha and risk pissing him off. A few of the vampires frowned at Sam's slight harshness, but I just waved his royal pissyness off.

"Really?" the doctor asked, intrigued. "What issues, if I may ask?"

"Some tracks have been discovered by Leah," he grumbled, crossing his burly arms across his chest. "No more than five, but no less than two." He then put an arm around my shoulders in a brotherly way, like Quil had earlier. "That's why Jacob here turned into a wolf. Because of even more vampires around here, my pack is growing, and more lives are being destroyed," he said, voice turning faintly upset. I looked down, blushing as the cold ones turned their penetrating gazes on me. "He is the youngest yet—he started his change right before his fifteenth birthday, and it ended about a week or two after. Just the other day, actually." He sighed, ruffling my hair a bit.

"We would appreciate it if you did accept, cold one," the chief spoke up in his old, wizened voice. He and Carlisle then began to engage in a long, drawn out conversation. I decided that it was now or never.

"Sam," I whispered, just loud enough for him to hear. I tugged on his sleeve. "Please, Sam, I need to talk to you right now in private. It's urgent." He raised a dark eyebrow but nodded. The younger Cullens looked at us curiously.

"We can go upstairs. I don't think that they can hear you there," he muttered back. I nodded and followed him back into his and Emily's house and up the stairs into the spare bedroom. It wasn't much—there was a mattress on the floor with a small TV on a crate with clothes strewn all over the room. "What is it?" he asked impatiently.

"I…" Oh god, I couldn't say it.

"Spit it out," he growled, and I winced. It wasn't a suggestion, but an order, and I had to follow it.

"I—I think I imprinted on one of them!" I gushed, looking down. "I'm so sorry, Sam, I just looked at him and it just _happened…"_

"Oh, Christ, Jake," he groaned. "I know you can't control it, but a leech? And a guy at that?!" He sighed. "Look, I'm not mad or anything," he mumbled, and I looked up. "Well, much."

"Really?" I asked, hopeful.

He sighed again. "Yeah, I suppose not, but it's just going to be very hard. I mean, it just goes against our culture and theirs as well." He stopped when he spotted my crestfallen expression. "But we'll try," he added. "I mean, I can't imagine a life with Emily…Anyways, which one was it?" the alpha asked.

"Um…the bronze-haired one," I said awkwardly, blushing as I thought of him. "I'm pretty sure he's the one who can read minds, too."

"Great," Sam grumbled. "Fantastic. Well, I suppose we ought to tell them, huh? And then we'll have to break it to Billy and the elders sometime…"

"Er, y-yeah, I guess," I stammered. Sam snorted and we both went outside. Everyone glanced at us curiously, but Sam just glared at the members of our pack and they stopped looking at us. However, the vampires still were, but the elders left. I gulped. Good. That would've been a fiasco.

"Dr. Cullen—"

"Please, just call me Carlisle. That just makes me sound old."

"…Right. Carlisle, are you aware of imprinting?" Sam asked and I instantly grew insanely nervous.

"Well, I'm aware of it, but not the specifics," Carlisle replied, confused but intrigued looking.

"Well, when we imprint, it's like having a soul mate, and you can only imprint after you phase. We'll always yearn for that one person. One imprints upon finding their intended. Their true, destined mate, in other words," Sam explained. "Imprinting is uncontrolled and happens as soon as the werewolf sees their intended. If they cannot be with the one they imprint on, they usually become horribly depressed and pained, and maybe a year after being denied of their mate, they usually kill themselves." I paled a little. I wasn't aware of that fact.

"This is very interesting," Carlisle commented, "but is there some reason why you're telling me this?"

Sam ignored his question. "The one who can read minds—which one of your coven can do that?" he asked flatly.

"I can," the bronze-haired male said coolly. He had a gorgeous voice, but I didn't dare dwell on that that in fear that he would hear it.

"Yes," Carlisle confirmed. "Edward here has the unique ability of reading minds."

"Ah. Well." Sam looked a little uncomfortable. "I'm not really sure how to tell you this, but, well…" He took a deep breath. "One of my pack has unintentionally imprinted on your son, Edward." There was a moment of stunned silence. Oh god, I could feel my face heat up like no other. I swear it had to heat up at least ten degrees.

Carlisle blinked and the other vampires looked at each other in surprise. The really big one thumped Edward on the back, almost…congratulating him?! I could hear the rest of the pack behind me asking who it was. "Hm. That is rather…unexpected," he hummed. I gaped. How could he be so calm?! "Who is it, pray tell?"

"Ah, well, it's little Jacob here," he said, putting an arm around me again. I think he knew I felt like passing out from the embarrassment when everyone stared at me _again._

"I—I'm sorry," I stuttered, face burning. "I didn't mean to, really! It was one of those 'destined mate' crap things!" Oh god, I didn't care if I sounded like a girl, but I felt like crying right then and there. _Jesus, I think I might hyperventilate!_

"Ohhh, you poor dear!" the motherly one cried out and ran over to me. Sam, shocked, pulled his arm away from me as she hugged me to death. She was freezing! "It's okay, honey, we aren't going to hurt you!" I flushed even more when I heard some of my pack mates sniggering. "Really, welcome to the family. I'm Esme," she said, pulling away from me and smiling.

"Thanks," I mumbled. I looked over her shoulder as I heard footsteps. The Cullen coven had moved right in front of us. Edward was right in the front next to Carlisle. Esme giggled and backed away to her Carlisle, Edward walking forward. I suddenly grew nervous again. _Oh god, is he going to reject it? I think I might die if he does—_

"Don't worry, you won't die," he said warmly, but his face was a bit dark when hearing my thoughts. "I'm willing to give it a try."

"Thank you," I whispered.

"Of course." He then held his pale hand out. "Edward Cullen, charmed."

I grinned and accepted the hand. "Jacob Black, it's nice to meet you."

Edward smirked, looking undeniably hot. "Trust me, the pleasure is all mine."

And then we shook.

* * *

Every time you read a story and don't review, a puppy gets kicked by the Volturi! So review!


	2. Out for a Bite

Do not like slash? Then do not read, it's as simple as that!

This story is Jakeward. Or is it Edcob? Well, whatever it is, it's Edward/Jake.

Wow, guys! Thank you for the alerts and stuff! 333 It means a lot!

Erm...it...might be awhile for an update XD There's stories that I don't have on here yet that I need to update...plus, y'know, I DO have a life besides the internet XD I have chores and crap, plus I'm working on a cosplay.

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. I only own this stupid plot XD

**EDIT:** Oh god, I didn't even notice this thing had reviews XDDD *is stupid*

Reviews: **Crossoverauthor**: OH man, I'm so sorry XD;;; I actually prefer Edward being the one with "pants" in the relationship! But there are plenty other stories with Jake as to top. So, so sorry! XD; But thank you anyways!  
**Koizumi Taiki:** Thank you! I think I will make this mpreg :D at least, this version on FF, I'm not sure about the one on dA, lol.  
**imaginationsation: **XDD Thank you! I thought Jake's thoughts would be more vulgar than Bella's, so I thought how _I_ would react if I were Jacob because I swear. A lot XD Oh, thank you so much 3333  
**Jrssica: **XD Yey for ghey! Thanks for the review!  
**mia-dwcut-09: **Hehe, thanks XDD I think that's my fav part lolol. Jacob has a potty mouth~ I think Edward has to clean it *coughwithhistonguecough* I think I will make this mpreg!

Thanks for the reviews, guys~! 33

* * *

xX uNeXpEcTeD Xx  
Jacob POV

Edward introduced his family to me and the pack, which made me feel a little better that I know now their names. _Whoa, wait, better? I want to know his family? Ugh. Must be from a lackage of food or something…_ An image of Quil and Embry wolfing down (no pun intended) the chips from earlier played through my mind. _Ugh. Assholes._ Edward snorted, looking amused, and I blushed. _Hey, man, this is private stuff!_ I thought, making him snort again. _Fine. If you really wanna make use of that special ability, get me some grub!_ Hey, a man's gotta eat, am I right? I was joking, though, and I hoped he knew that. I mean, I could just eat something at home or at Sam and Emily's—

"I'm taking Jacob out to get a bite," Edward said and led us away from the others, me telling Seth to tell Dad that I was out. I laughed in my head. _Ahahahaha, a vampire taking me _to get a bite!_ Hahahaha._ Yeah, pretty lame joke, but I thought it was funny! Edward surprised me with laughing when we were out of earshot of my pack.

"Silly pup," he chuckled.

"You know you don't really have to take me out to eat," I mumbled. "I don't wanna, like, intrude on you or anything. 'Sides, I'm not hungry or anything…" I groaned when my stomach then decided to speak up. _Lies, Jacob!_ my mind said. _You're fucking staaaaaarviiiiiing! Now let the nice vamp take ya out for some food! And leave him with the bill! Muhahahaha!_

The bronze-haired vampire raised an eyebrow, smiling lightly. "Your mind has some weird thoughts."

"I blame the whole 'turning into a wolf' thing," I huffed. When we reached the end of the reservation, I gaped. There were some of the most gorgeous fucking cars I've ever seen! Christ, what was it, a car show?! There was a huge Jeep Wrangler, a shiny Volvo, and a red, I-cost-a-million-dollars-so-morgage-your-house-and-sell-your-soul-and-buy-me kind of BMW M3 convertible. Looking at them would make my little Rabbit green with envy (which, well, might be kind of hard since the paint job is a tacky red).

"They don't cost that much," Edward said defensively. "Well, I mean, individually." I rolled my eyes.

"So which one is yours?" I asked curiously. I looked to where he was pointing and nodded. The Jeep was just too perfect for Emmet, and the convertible was incredibly flashy, so it had to be Blondie's. "Suits you." Now that we were alone, I could smell Edward's individual scent. It wasn't overpoweringly sweet like the rest of his family's, but it reminded me pleasantly of the enticing odor of honeysuckle…

He nodded and opened the driver's side door and raised an expectant eyebrow. "Well? What are you waiting for?" he asked. "Get in. Oh, and I think you smell nice too." I glared and carefully opened the passenger's door and got in. I felt so filthy when I looked at the spotless, leather interior. I would feel god awful if I got some of the car oil and grease on the seat that was now on my white tee and old, holey jeans…

"Don't worry about it," he remarked, amused. "It would give Emmet an excuse to get a new car; he never really liked this one."

"A new car," I deadpanned. "A new car? God, you guys have, like, a terrible car fetish. In the clinical sense."

He laughed. "Then you'd better not see our garage…Hold on." I lurched forward as he took off, going 0 to 80 in a few seconds.

"Are you fucking nuts?!" I exclaimed, pulling myself upright in my seat. I buckled myself in. "I always knew vampires were weird, but going this freaking fast?"

"We like to go fast," he hummed, making a perfect turn to the right without slowing down. "I'd be going faster if we weren't so close to town."

"Well, watch out," I huffed. "Charlie likes to catch people speeding right outside of town. There's this place where he can see you from the trees, but you can't see him."

"And you know this how?" The question caught me a bit off guard.

"Er…he caught me once when I was on my bike," I laughed nervously. "He said that he'd let me go with a warning if I didn't tell my dad that Charlie forgot to buy them both beer…"

"You have a motorcycle?" he asked, a little surprised. He then began to slow down to around 30 when we were about to reach town.

"Yeah." Was that really so surprising? "I put it together all by myself. It was a real bitch too. It's a Harley Spirit," I said proudly.

"You'll have to show it to me sometime," he said, and I grinned. He pulled to a stop at the local café. Well, diner, actually. I've eaten at it the few times I've been off the reservation. I got out after Edward turned the car off and followed him inside. We got a booth table right next to a window with the view of a small garden-like area.

"So…why'd you take me out to eat?" I asked curiously. He surely didn't take me here just to eat, did he?

"Well, I want to know more about you, too," he admitted, and I could hear the honesty in his voice. I blushed a tad and hoped he couldn't see it. "Of course I can, but if I couldn't, I could smell the blood rising to the surface of your cheeks. Oh, and you can get whatever you want." I blanched.

"Stupid mind reading vampires," I grumbled right before the waitress came to our table.

"What would you like?" she chirped. Man, she looked happy. She was a nice-looking brunette with weird purple-blue eyes, wearing plain jeans and a very low-cut purple shirt with an apron on that only covered her pants. She actually looked a bit overeager…

"I'll just have water," Edward said, looking at me expectantly.

"Um, I'll have a steak. Rare. And some Mountain Dew."

"Are you sure there isn't anything _else_ you want?" she asked suggestively, fluttering her eyelashes. _Oh, for the love of god, can't I just have some fucking food? Is that too much to ask for?_ She then turned towards Edward, leaning down a bit in an attempt to show off her rather lacking chest. "Are you sure you don't want _anything?"_ I almost started laughing.

Edward looked at her coldly but gave a polite, yet strained, smile. "My _boyfriend_ and I are fine with what we ordered, thank you," he replied tersely. Oh man, screw before at Sam's house. This must've been the reddest face I've ever had in my life. I normally wouldn't blush as much as this but this was just too embarrassing, and my inner wolf wanted me to look pleasing and satisfying to my mate.

She blinked. "Oh. Alrighty, then. I'll come back with your drinks in a bit." She then walked off.

"Did you have to do that?" I moaned.

"You didn't hear what she was thinking," he grumbled. "Disgusting, desperate little sl—"

"Hey, hey, hey!" I exclaimed. "I never expected to hear that come from your mouth! Jeez, man, this is a PG setting!" At least he had the grace to look a bit guilty. "Great, just wait for the rumors to start."

"Who says they're rumors?" Edward asked, smiling at me. _You've got to be freaking kidding me. Well, not that I'm objecting or anything._ He chuckled. "I told you that I'd give you a chance. So, Jacob Black, would you do me the honor of being my boyfriend?" The wolf in me did a victory dance.

"Uh…sure." _Oh, how intelligent-sounding!_

"Don't worry, Jacob, I have enough brains for the both of us," the vampire teased. _whatever, you conceited prick,_ I mentally huffed, glaring. He just laughed, and we talked about random stuff until our drinks got to our table about five minutes later. We continued talking about things like our families, cars, school, and somewhat about the rogue vamps until my food came, which was around ten or fifteen minutes after our drinks came. I thanked the waitress when she gave me my food.

"So," I began when my fork was halfway in between my face and my plate, "do you guys eat human food?"

Edward shrugged. "We can, but it's just to keep up appearances. My family is vegetarian, or so we like to call it," he said with a small smile. "Our private joke. We drink animal blood instead of human. That's why our eyes are usually gold or topaz. If we fed off humans, our eyes would be red." I 'oh'ed quietly. That was actually kind of cool.

"Are you guys the only ones who feed off animals?" I asked. He shrugged.

"We were the ones who got it started, so to speak. A few covens have tried changing their ways, like us, and a couple of rogues, too."

"That's really interesting," I admitted, and that was the truth. A large part of me was happy to learn about Edward and his family. If only more vampires were like him and his family…

His lips twitched into a small smile. "Yeah, if only," he murmured. I finished my steak and drink and Edward signaled over the waitress for the check. He paid it and left a thirty dollar tip.

"Generous much?" I asked, grinning a bit as we both got up and walked to the door.

"I suppose I was a bit harsh earlier," he confessed and I smirked in victory. I then looked at the vampire curiously when he tensed slightly. I was about to ask what was wrong when he told me. "Your father's here," he remarked stiffly. I froze. _Oh shit._ Just then, Charlie Swan opened the door and held it for Dad, who looked confused upon seeing us.

"Jacob? What are you doing here with this lee—Cullen boy?" he asked, glaring at Edward.

"Dad!" I hissed. "Not now! I'll explain to you later, I promise!"

"Jacob," Edward said coldly, and even though his voice was indifferent, I felt shivers when he said my name. "Let's go." I nodded and gave Dad a slightly apologetic look while Charlie tried to calm him down. I got in Edward's Volvo and was surprised when he practically slammed his door shut.

"Edward?" I asked cautiously as he turned on his car. He clenched the steering wheel tightly; I was surprised it didn't break.

"Your father had some choice words for both me and you," he growled and I winced.

"'M sorry," I mumbled, looking down. I jumped when I felt something cool lift my head back up. Edward was holding the side of my face gently, as if he were afraid to break it. I knew, without a doubt, that he could. He just stared at me for a minute while I got lost in his smoldering eyes. They were no longer gold like earlier but a pleasant amber. I could feel my heart rate double and my cheeks heat up.

"It's not your fault," he said quietly, and for some reason this calmed me immensely.

My lips felt dry and I immediately swiped my tongue across them, the movement not going unnoticed by his unwavering gaze. "Your eyes," I blurted out, his pale, elegant hand moving along with my jaw. "They're darker than they were at the meeting. Why?"

He pulled his hand away, an action that made me pout. He chuckled, looking relatively more peaceful than before. "It's your blood," he stated. "It's making me hungry. It sings out to me." He inhaled a great deal and closed his eyes in a silent euphoria. "You smell divine—like something earthy and wild, but soft and beautiful." I flushed at the compliment. "And the blood rushing to your cheeks isn't helping any," he added, apparently amused.

"Wh-whatever," I huffed. "Let's go." He raised an eyebrow and took off. "Er, are you going to tell me where we're going?" Silence. "Edward?" Nothing. "Ugh, you insufferable, vampiric bastard!" The only response I ever got was the bronze-haired male's rich laughter.

* * *

...Review? 33 You get a cookie! A yummy chocolate chip cookie! Served by a sexy wolf...

Really, should this be mpreg?! If you don't like mpreg then just read the version I have on deviantART! But I really WILL make it mpreg if no one answers my question!


	3. Meet the Family

Do not like slash? Then do not read, it's as simple as that!

This story is Jakeward. Or is it Edcob? Well, whatever it is, it's Edward/Jake.

I'm sorry for the wait...I just had a terrible bought of writer's block...to know when to expect an update, **I'm going to set an update schedule: Expect _Unexpected_ (haha) to be updated every Monday**. I'm sorry, but it's just easier that way, especially because I have a summer enrichment program thing coming up. I get to go to a college for two weeks 3 I'm taking a writing class, a class about aliens, bigfoot, ect, and a watercolor class. I'm so excited!

I'm sorry for any OOCness...like I said, I've had some writer's block...

SONGS USED IN THIS CHAPTER: "Bring Me to Life" by Evanescence and "Sadness and Sorrow" from the anime Naruto. Check them out, they're beautiful and you can get them both on iTunes.

Reviews: **Ayle Dacille:** Hehe, I'm just awesome like that 3  
**mia-dcwut-09: **Thank you! And yus he does D That won't be a nice convo haha...  
**GravityMon:** Aww, thank you so much!  
**imaginationsation:** // Thank you~!  
**Jaybird4909:** lol thank you! Edward is the one with the pants here XD  
**blackhearteddistruction:** Thanks! And you're very welcome for writing this story XD  
**bowsie22:** I love mpreg too! And I like it when Jake is the victim haha  
**PrettyTwisted:** Teehee, thanks so much! Mpreg does add something nice to it!  
**BlueIceSpirit:** :3 Thanks! Yep, Jake will be prego XD  
**rickiebeaumont:** You asked for it, you got it! Thank you!  
**Minxmessenger:** XD Well here's your update!  
**Namizake-chan:** Thanks~! Here it is! :D  
**Imarriedmalfoy:** XD I think he sounds hot prego too! And I like your username--Lucius and Draco are teh smex  
**Pace1818:** Who knows? Well, except me, hahaha. Thanks for reviewing!  
**teamjakeward:** Well, being a single parent IS tough...that's HIS excuse, anywas XD I'm sure Charlie just wants a steak and some doughnauts LOL  
**breakingdawn09:** Hehe, good thing I'm putting mpreg in here! XD Thanks!  
**YaoiPrincess16:** XD Thanks! Yey for mpreg :D  
**keikochan100:** -chucks cookie- Catch! XD Hehe, you're welcome for posting it and I couldn't agree more!  
**Brittni:** XDD Too true!  
**Utena-Puchiko-nyu:** :P Mpreg all the way, of course! *catches kisses* Mmmh, tastes like chicken! XD Thank you! Kisses from the Midwest in the US, hehe~!

HOLY CRUD that's a lot of reviews XD Thank you so very very veryyyy much, guys 3

* * *

xX uNeXpEcTeD Xx  
Edward POV

I smirked at Jacob when he started glaring at me. _I hope you know this is kidnapping!_ he thought towards me. I let out an amused laugh.

"Really, Jacob, you can't kidnap the willing. You just don't know where we're going." He just huffed and turned on the radio to a rock station. Really, the wolf was so amusing. His thoughts were interesting compared to everyone else's. I'm not sure what made him so different—was it the fact that he imprinted on me? I wasn't sure. It's not like you get imprinted on by a wolf that wasn't even out of puberty every day. I was shocked when I heard; I don't think one of the wolves had ever imprinted on one of my kind. Of course, it just had to be me. I was already a freak among freaks. Mind reading, feeding only on animals, and now this…

My lips twitched in a small smile when Jacob wrinkled his nose in distaste at the next song playing on the station. _Ew, Cher. Yuck._ He then preceded to change the stations again. _What the…Hannah Montana? No thanks…_ I withheld a snicker. He was rather cute.

Wait. Backtrack. Cute? No no no, Edward Cullen does not call anyone cute. No. I'm a monster; I don't deserve anyone, especially not a mortal. He may be a wolf and perhaps even equally as strong as me, but it would just take one slip of my hand when we were having a tender moment, and I could crush any part of him. Even before, at the diner, right after we had gotten in my car…I may have looked calm, but internally, I was not. His scent was driving me insane. Generally, wolves and vampires do not find each other's scents appealing, but I guess we are a special case. I wondered if he would mind if just had a little bit…I quickly kicked the idea out of my head and turned my attention fully to the road. I couldn't let those urges get to me.

"Where are we?" asked the object of my thoughts, confused. We were on a small road outside of Forks in the forest, heading in the opposite direction of the reservation. I just hummed. "Edward, I swear if you don't tell me _right this instant,_ I swear I—"

"Relax," I purred. It seemed to get most humans flustered, and Jacob was no different. That pleased me. Greatly.

Insert perverted thoughts here.

Really, give me a break; I haven't been laid in about a century. And the wolf in my car isn't exactly the ugliest person on the planet. I like to think myself as a nice, courteous gentleman (as far as vampires go), but when a guy's horny, a guy is horny. Not that I'm turned on or anything, but, well, I can't be sure about Jacob. Being in the same small space as your imprintee has to be a flustering experience. I guess having imprinted makes you want your intended all of the time.

You see what happens when you have too much time on your hands? You tend to think. A _lot._

"Whoa, is this your house?" Jacob asked in awe when the trees parted a bit and you could see the Cullen estate. I nodded.

"It's nothing much when compared with past houses we've had, but I like it," I commented, and he just looked disbelievingly at me. "I just thought that you could have the chance to _really_ meet my family. Esme loves you already; she's thrilled to have someone to finally cook for." Jacob just grinned, flashing all of his startling white teeth at me. He wrinkled his nose when he got out of the car.

"Bleh. It smells too sweet here, man. You smell good, but I guess that's just 'cause of the imprinting." I raised an eyebrow.

"So you would rather have me drive you back home then to spend more time together?" His eyes widened and I resisted the urge snigger.

"No! That's fine!" I grinned a little and grabbed his arm, leading him to the house. (A/N: Imagine the house from the movie, I suppose. I'm too lazy to think of anything else, 'sides, it looks pretty XD). Alice was there to greet us.

"Hello!" she chirped happily. _Edward!_ she mentally chided me. _You didn't tell us you were bringing Jakey here!_

"Jakey?" I repeated back, confused. That girl was really weird sometimes.

"…What the hell kind of nickname is that?" Jacob retorted. "I don't want to be called something kiddish like Jakey! Jake is just fine!" Alice squealed and hugged the wolf, and even though she was a lot shorter than him, the impact almost sent him to the ground.

"Alice…" I warned.

"I'm sorry, Ed! He's just sooo cute!" she replied, head borrowed into Jacob's chest.

_Help. Me._ I snorted.

"Let him go, Alice." She sighed and pouted, crossing her arms. "You can be really childish sometimes, you know that?"

_Mmm, I smell dog! Here doggy! I wonder if he can play fetch…_ I nearly groaned. Stupid Emmett.

"Hey there, man!" Emmett said, appearing out of nowhere and grinning like mad. He gave Jacob a noogie.

_What is it with big guys and noogies?!_ I heard him think, and I snorted.

_Ugh, the freaking mutt is here,_ Of course, _Rosalie_ was the one who thought that, and I let out a low-pitched growl, too low even Jacob's range of hearing. I then felt a wave of calmness wash through me.

_Careful, Edward,_ Jasper warned, coming into the living room. He wrapped his arm loosely around Alice's waist, who was still fondling over Jake (Emmett had finally let the Quileute boy go). He looked a bit tense and I almost pinched the bridge of my nose in slight annoyance. I guess Jacob now smelled good to everyone. Did his scent purposely change so it wouldn't be offensive to vampires, namely, me? I'd have to ask him later. Alice then skipped to the kitchen.

"Esme, Jake's here!" she sang, but I'm pretty sure she already knew.

"I know," we heard her say, "I'm making some food!" Alice then whispered something inaudible and Esme emerged from the kitchen. "Oh, hello, dear!" she said happily, hugging Jacob and kissing his cheek. He blushed a little at the contact.

_It's so weird having contact like that, especially ever since she died…_ Jasper and I shared a look and I felt another wave of calmness in the room.

"It's so nice to finally have someone to cook for!" she gushed. "The kitchen finally has a use other than collecting dust!" She giggled and Jacob laughed. "Oh…but didn't Edward just take you out to eat?"

"Yeah, but it's okay, Mrs. Cullen," the raven-haired teen assured. "Being a wolf gives you a huge appetite."

"Please, just call me Esme! While Alice and I make you something to eat, Edward can show you around the house." Jacob nodded and I jerked my head to the next room. I gave him a lengthy tour of the house, and, needless to say, he was impressed. We went through almost all of the rooms before getting to mine.

"Wow," he said in awe and then raised an eyebrow. "It's so…open. What's up with the big-ass windows?"

I chuckled. "Well, it's not like I have to worry about burning into a crisp or anything." He let out a short bought of laughter. I decided his laugh was nice; carefree and happy.

"No bed?" he asked, pressing his hand tentatively on my futon, probably checking out how soft it was. "And nice music collection," he added. I took a quick glance around my room and my lips twitched in an involuntary smile. The walls without windows were covered with bookcases with various records, 8-tracks, cassette tapes, CDs, you name it. Of course, there were books too, but music-related things took up the majority of the space. He walked up to a shelf and pulled out a record cover. "The Beetles. Nice."

"Thanks," I murmured with a smile. "And no, no bed, but I suppose I'd better get one, hm? You'll need one to sleep in…but of course, beds aren't just for sleeping."

He looked slightly mortified at my suggestive comment and stuttered out, "U-uh, let's finish the rest of that tour, yeah?" I smirked and nodded, leading him to the room that I saved for last: my music room.

It wasn't really mine, but I was the only one who used it because I was the only one who played piano. The others played instruments, too—Alice played flute and piccolo, Jasper played alto saxophone, Emmet played percussion, and Rosalie played violin, with Carlisle playing bass and Esme playing cello—but they all usually played their instruments in their rooms. It was something nice to put your spare time in since there was always a new song to learn.

Jacob ran his fingers across the ivory keys lightly, his tawny skin a stark contrast against the white keys. He pressed a finger against one key, letting it ring loudly throughout the room. A low B flat. "I used to take piano lessons," he said softly. "Before…before my mom died." He sat down on the piano bench and I sat down next to him.

"Go on."

"She had my twin sisters, Rachel and Rebecca, take flute and clarinet lessons. I wanted to learn how to play an instrument too because they were always playing duets and stuff together." He sighed. "It sounded really cool, so I begged her and dad and they said yes. I wanted to learn guitar, but we already had a piano that was my grandparents', so we just had Rach and Becca's tutor come over to our house and teach us in turns." He smiled sadly. "After about a year, Mom got sick. She never got better. Six months after that, she died. I was nine and the twins were fourteen." I half expected him to cry. "The last thing she wanted me and my sisters to do for her was to play her a song together," he laughed softly. "We did and she loved it. She died that night." I pulled him into a hug when I felt my eyes sting uncomfortably. We couldn't produce tears as vampires, but instead we experienced a burning sensation. _I just wish she were still here,_ he thought out to me as I rubbed his back gently. _She woulda been able to talk some sense into Dad._

"I'm sorry, Jacob," I said softly, and I was.

"I-it's okay," he replied, but it obviously wasn't when he wiped his eyes. "Do you think I could try to play? I haven't ever since that day…"

"Of course," I said automatically, and got up so he could reach all of the keys. He bit his lip, concentrating, and finally moved his right hand first, his left quickly following after. I recognized the song as "Bring Me to Life" by Evanescence. There were some errors, yes, but for not playing for nearly six years, it was wonderful. When he stopped, he got up and looked at me.

"Well?" he asked. "Going to return the favor?" I chuckled and sat down at the bench, Jacob taking my spot against the wall. I then began to play a beautiful song I heard from one of Alice's animated shows—"Sadness and Sorrow." Like the title suggested, it was a sad song meant for mourning, but it was just gorgeous.

"I don't care if I sound like a chick, but that was beautiful," Jacob choked out.

I smiled. I tended to be doing that a lot lately. "Thank you. Now I do believe that Esme is finished cooking."

"Thank god. I was getting tired of all this girly mushy crying crap."

I merely chuckled and followed the wolf out, leaving behind all that occurred in the room for another day.

* * *

I figured if Ed could play piano, why couldn't the other's play instruments? And I'm a band geek, sooo...heh. Just google the instruments to see what they look like XD Emmet always did seem like one of those tall and might percussionists haha. And is it just me or are many persussionists perverts?! I've had one of ours grope me a few times |D but he's my friend, so I just let it slide lol. Oh look, I'm rambling~!

Review please? 3

And I know I'm late, buuuut **HAPPY FUCKING FOURTH!!! **I got tons of candy, teehee~!


	4. Authors note TT

Oh great, an author's note. This can't be good |D

.

--

.

--

.

--

.

_**I'M DISCONTINUING THIS STORY**_

**_._**

**_--_**

**_._**

**_--_**

**_._**

**_--_**

**_._**

-gets shotded and mauled by Jakeward, Marth/Link, and Mur/Era fans-

Rofl I'm kidding XDD I feel evil now...lol.

Oh snap. I'm sososososo sorry guys DDDDDX I have a lot of crap on my plate…so expect an update in another week ;;; Don't kill meeeeeeee, I'm too young to die! -holds up arms in defense-

But to keep you occupied…there's this really awesome vampire series called _The Chronicles of Vladimir Tod._ The three books out so far are: Eighth _Grade Bites, Ninth Grade Slays, and Tenth Grade Bleeds._ The author is Heather Brewer and her website is www. heatherbrewer. com (take out the spaces). You should read it…the main character sounds soooo cuuuute~! And Joss and Henry sounds sososo hot. I just finished the third one in three hours XD

But once again, I'm sorry T~T Forgive me? Once again, I'm sorry. I'm taking summer classes and they're gonna keep me busy. DX once again: I. Am. SORRY. I should HOPEFULLY update this weekend. We'll see |D Er…bye? -runs away in cowardice- =w=


	5. And Then it All Went Wrong

Do not like slash? Then do not read, it's as simple as that!

This story is Jakeward. Or is it Edcob? Well, whatever it is, it's Edward/Jake.

ARRRRRGH! FINALLY! XD;; I'm soooooooo fucking SORRY!!! It's almost been a MONTH since I last updated!!! I'm sorry it's so short, but I really wanted to get the chapter out there!!! I feel so damned TERRIBLE!!!! -gets stoned by readers- And I read through it really fast...so sorry of there's errors...WHOO I'm un-beta'd, betch! XD

But thank you sooooooo much for all of the support and the reviews!!

side note: Yay, my anime convention is in 6 days! XD

Oh god...it's an angst chapter XD;;;;

* * *

xX uNeXpEcTeD Xx  
Jacob POV

"It's time to eat!" I heard Esme call out and I was in the kitchen in a flash, Edward following behind me.

"Oh my God…" It looked so fucking _good! _It looked like something you'd order at a five-star restaurant! "It looks fantastic, Mrs. Cullen!"

She laughed, putting down a huge plate with several mouth-watering steaks on it on the table. "I thought I told you to call me Esme!" she teased. "But thank you, dear, it's very sweet of you to say that. Sit down and dig in." By now, all of the Cullens were in the kitchen and sitting down at the huge table. I sat next to Edward, Alice on my left. I eagerly stabbed a steak with a fork (someone had already set the table) and put it on my plate. I guess so I wouldn't feel left out, the some of the others ate steaks too, although theirs were a bit more…bloody. As in, not cooked at all. This didn't gross me out; if anything, it made me even hungrier.

I grabbed the sharp steak knife and began slicing into the thick slab of meat. "Ah! Shit, sorry, cut my fing—" I jumped a mile high when Jasper suddenly slammed his hands in the table, crushing the sections in his hands into rubble (it was a marble table). His face was absolutely _livid. _

"Jazz, no!" Alice shrieked when he lunged across the table for me. I heard a snarl and barely saw Edward flash in front of me, colliding with Jasper head on.

"Shit!" Emmet hissed, throwing himself into the brawl. "Jazz, Ed, stop!" I was frozen, not even sure wha to do or how to react. Sure, Sam told us what to do in case of an attack, but I wasn't expecting this at all. Growling, I unintentionally phased, running into the fight myself. Emmet was holding back Jasper, who in turn was getting attacked by Edward. "Damnit, Ed, stop!"

_Edward!_ I roared mentally, grabbing onto his arm with my jaws. _Stop it! _He immediately froze up, and then I saw that look in his eyes that I just saw in Jasper's. I immediately released my grip. _Shit…Edward, please…don't…_ I mentally pleaded. His eyes were, unlike this afternoon, extremely dark, almost black.

"Edward, son," Carlisle warned. "Don't do it." I saw Edward stare at my paw and where the blood was making a small pool on the white tile floor. His breathing was fast and uneven, his whole body tense and shaking.

"Jake," Alice whispered. "Go. Run!" I immediately bolted, too scared to look back. I lost my concentration and accidently ran through the glass front door, but at the moment, I really didn't care about the shattered door or the numerous scratches now littering my body. I automatically ran towards home.

_Edward… _I internally choked. God, just my fucking luck—just one slip of a knife ruined the whole evening, maybe even our relationship! I stopped for minute, looking at the entrance to town. If I went through town, it would probably be suicide; there were "animal" attacks around and the local wolves were being blamed, so I would probably be shot. That didn't sound like a bad idea…now my chances with Edward were probably slim to nothing, and I'd rather not live at all than without him.

_Jacob!_ I froze. It was Sam.

_Yes?_ I replied meekly, my voice laced with distress.

_Stay where you are and wait for me. That's an order,_ he growled. I winced and waited. About five minutes later, he emerged from the trees with Embry and Quil. My wounds had already healed, but they looked alert at the scent of my blood.

_What happened?_ Quil asked, his teeth bared. I winced again and explained what happened, depressed.

_For the love of everything,_ Embry huffed when I was done. _Come on back, Jake. We've gotta tell Billy what happened._

_He's right, you know,_ Sam agreed. _Now come back._ I unwillingly followed them, skirting around the edge of Forks and to the reservation. Sam halted just when we could see my house, but we were still in the forest. He, Embry, and Quil phased back, quickly untying their clothes from their legs and dressing themselves. I looked away, still unused to the nakedness. Sam threw something at my front paws and I looked down. It was clothes.

"They're some old ones of mine," he mumbled. "They might be a little big." I nodded and phased back, rapidly pulling on the clothes. It was just some boxers and some jeans—I guess he forgot a shirt. The jeans were faded and loose like he said and hung precariously off my hips.

"Thanks."

"Yeah, but I'm going to have to tell the pack about that blood sucker," he growled. "And you have to tell Billy."

"Why?" I whined. "It's not his fault! Because I imprinted on Edward, my blood smells good to his kind! It's all my fault! And don't call him a blood sucker!"

"Because I said so!" he snapped, and I visibly recoiled. "And the fucking leech deserves to be called that! He almost goddamn attacked you, Jake! You would've been his last snack if—"

"—If the rest of the Cullens hadn't helped me!" I retorted, glaring. "They aren't bad! Christ, I thought you all had gotten over your prejudice when we met to change the treaty but I guess not!"

"I don't want to hear it!" Sam snarled. He looked pissed. "Our kind and those _monsters_ aren't meant to co-exist," he spat. "Now go and fucking tell Billy!"

"Fine!" I howled, shaking with rage. "Just leave me the hell alone!" I stormed off to my house and threw open the door. Dad immediately fixed his gaze on me from his place at the kitchen table.

"Jacob," he began cautiously. I internally kicked myself. He had probably heard me and Sam's shouting match. "Explain. Now." I did so, telling him everything. He was silent for a few minutes, the silence tense and frightening. I stood awkwardly by the door. "You imprinted on a leech," Billy said aloud.

"Yes."

"On a Cullen."

"Yes."

"On a _boy."_

"_Yes."_

"I can't believe it," he muttered to himself, in a daze. "My one and only son…on a _Cullen…" _He gripped the arms of his wheelchair. Well, at least he wasn't yelling. Yet.

"What the _fuck!" _Ah, I spoke too soon. "Why couldn't it have been a nice Quileute girl?!" he growled. "I wish Charlie's daughter was here, maybe you could've imprinted on her, but no, it had to be that damn blood sucker!"

"Dad, you know how it works," I said exasperatedly. "I can't _choose _who I want to imprint on! It just _happened."_

"But his disgusting brethren tried to attack you," Billy pressed, "and he almost attacked you as well!"

"It's my scent," I interjected quickly, just as I had said to Sam. "It changed to become more appealing to him, so now I smell good to vampires."

"Fantastic," he grumbled sarcastically. "My son smells the main course to leeches now."

"Dad!" I hissed. "Please, I…I really care for him…" He gave me a steady look.

"I don't want any more of my family gone," Billy said, voice full of pain. I bit my lip. "I'm sorry, but I can't allow you to be with that Cullen. It's too dangerous!" His voice had risen to a shout. Dad took a few deep breaths before continuing. "There is a way we can find a way around it without you…without you dying. If another wolf challenges your bond, you can—"

"I don't want to hear it!" I yelled. Before I knew it, I had tears welling up in my eyes. The very thought of not being with Edward made my heart clench. "Just…stop, Dad!" Before he could even say another word, I ran to my room, slamming the door shit behind me. I panted, collapsing on my bed. I wasn't physically tired but mentally tired. Ignoring the mess of clothes strewn all over, I stared at the hardwood floor sullenly.

I stayed like that for four hours.

When I snapped out of my trance, it was around ten at night. I looked out the window and saw that the moon was full. I heard a wolf howl and smiled gently. It was Seth—he was probably on patrol. I sighed and laid down, quickly falling asleep.

That night I dreamed of golden eyes and the sweet scent of honeysuckle.

* * *

-cough- Uhm...XD; don't be too harsh on Billy and Sam...there's a reason they're like this! (I think OwO;)

**QUESTION: Do you like Edward or Jacob POV's more? Which one?**

Review, please!


	6. Tears and Sadness

**Please read:**

Holy. Mother fucking. Shit.

I cannot apologize enough for how long I have left this story. I mean….it's really ridiculous. I feel so fucking guilty every time I look at reviews :l I started writing this chapter well over a year ago, but my writing style kept on changing and then I lost interest in the Twilight fandom completely.

xxx

But, well, thanks a freaking TON for the reviews, guys! It means a lot! Over 100, I can't believe it :)

Um, yeah, you guys are right. I made Jake too much of a girl XD I need to re-read the books again…*fails* I like my guys uke-y XD;;; (rofl "uke" means "bottom" just to let you know XD) And yus, Jake here is bottom/uke. Edward wears the pants here, but some people in this story wanna kick him in the pants 8D

Sorry about the POV not corresponding to the poll! I started this chapter back when Sam was in the lead instead of Edward OwO;;; So I give you a Sam-centric chapter. Huh? XD Sorry, I love Sam. He's a sexy beast 8'D

You know the drill. I don't own Twilight. And this has slash, yaoi, mpreg…all that jazz.

* * *

xX uNeXpEcTeD Xx  
Sam POV

I ran my hand through my shortly cropped hair, irritated. Fucking Jake. He had no clue how goddamn worried I was. Embry and Quil could sense my irritation and had enough sense to not say anything.

"Go on back on patrol with Seth," I gumbled, resting my hand by my side. "Come back if you find anything new." They both nodded and jogged farther into the forest, presumably to phase. I sighed and dejectedly walked back to the house, faintly hearing Jacob and Billy argue the Black household.

"_What the _fuck!" That would be Billy. _"Why couldn't it have been a nice Quileute girl? I wish Charlie's daughter was here, maybe you could've imprinted on her—"_ I stopped listening after that. I really couldn't handle any more talk about imprinting.

I quietly opened the flimsy screen door to our house and paused. I heard no movement—Emily was still asleep. Good. I loved her, of course, it's pretty much impossible to not love your imprintee, but… I walked up the stairs quietly, wincing at the creaks they made under my massive form.

But…

I walked into my messy room and softly shut the door, lying down on the old mattress and for once glad we had separate beds.

…But…

But I still liked Jake.

* * *

The whole pack was on high alert now. The filthy, savage leeches killed a fifty-something-year-old man who was fishing in his old motorboat. They attacked another man, who, by some miracle, lived. He was too traumatized to talk to the police or doctors, but the person who found him told the police he was constantly mumbling about red eyes and pale monsters.

I knew without a doubt that these were the same vampires Leah had sniffed out a few days ago. The law enforcement, of course, blamed it on wolves, bears, or mountain lions, and advised no one to go into the woods. They even set up some large, menacing traps. Billy told us that it was just a cover story, something to assure the town—Charlie had spilled to the handicapped man that even he didn't know what attacked the men, which I'm sure maddened him to no end since the one who died was one of his best friends.

I ran a hand through my shortly cropped hair while walking through the lush woods, mimicking the same action I had done last night. My thoughts then drifted to Jacob. I immediately felt a slight bit guilty about my outburst, but I said what needed to be said. He really could have been killed, could have been taken away from us forever… Ah, fuck. There I go, thinking about Jake again. I banished all thoughts of the would-be alpha, took off my clothes and tied them to my leg, and phased. Immediately the familiar thoughts of my pack swarmed into my head.

…_Oh, whatever, Seth. You can't even tell a cat from a coon, for Christ's sake…_

_Wah! Le-_ah!_ I take offense to that!_

_Oh, hush up, the both of you,_ I thought, letting the faintest trace of amusement show in my voice. I heard everyone laugh except for Jake. I immediately felt a surge of anger towards that bloodsucker. Jacob was a loudmouth, so it was really odd to hear him so…quiet. I could feel a slight thread of pain coming from his consciousness that he was probably trying to keep hidden, but failed to block it from us completely.

He, of all people, should know that there's no use in hiding things from the pack.

_Jacob,_ I growled quietly while trotting through the forest, _I understand that you're upset that he's gone, but let's face it. He couldn't handle it anymore and decided to leave. He isn't coming back and you just need to get over it._

The only response I got was the repressed sound of heart wrenching sobs.

* * *

Days passed, which later turned into weeks. School had started for the younger members of my pack, but I luckily didn't have to go anymore. I constantly patrolled the forest and the beach. The bitter scent of vampires still lurked, but I really couldn't help but notice the rouges' scent was much harsher than the Cullens. Bah. No matter. A blood sucker's a blood sucker.

Jake got a little better, thank god. He'd smile and laugh, yes, but it was never really real. It wasn't the Jakey I used to know. It pained me to admit it, but maybe he was better with that Cullen. I've actually debated whether or not to try to track them down; however, their scents were long gone.

It's the afternoon now—Saturday, probably around two or so. I declared that we could all take a rest, everyone stationed about an equal distance apart in a circle, the center point of the circle being a meadow.

_Where are you going, Jake? _I asked, feeling his presence move closer to the meadow.

_Just exploring is all,_ he huffed back defensively. _I don't need you to hold my hand, __**Alpha.**_ I couldn't help but wince a little at his haughty tone. That kid sure was tempermental.

_Oh, FUCKING HE—! _My head whipped up when Jake's voice and mind suddenly cut off from me.

_Jake? JAKE?_

Nothing met me but silence.

* * *

Sorry, it's short—only four pages, just over 1,000 words :/ but it's something, right? ;;;;

Please please pleaaaaaase review. I'll try my hardest to get back to you, but keep away the pitchforks please haha.


End file.
